But First, Let's Take A Selfie
by city-bright
Summary: Fluffy Dandy one shot of how that adorable and loving photo came into being.


**A/N: Fluffy Dandy times. I hope I did the picture justice and met, if not exceeded, any fluffy expectations you guys may have for the backstory of the picture.**

**Comments are always welcome (: You guys are great**

* * *

She bursted into his office, quickly closing the door behind her. "Hey, Danny."

He looked up from his paperwork to meet her eyes and give her his widest smile. "Hey, you."

She plopped in one of his chairs with a huff and responded with a dismissive grunt. His smile immediately went flat."What's going on, Min? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I guess. I-It's nothing. It's stupid. I'll just go." She got up and turned for the door, but Danny quickly rounded his desk and caught her elbow.

Worry cloaked his eyes as he studied her face. "Hey," he said soothingly, while gently rubbing the sides of her arms."What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"Min, come on. Just tell me."

"Promise me you won't get mad or annoyed?"

"I promise. Now what is it?"

She huffed again, rolling her eyes at how stupid this situation is. "I told Gwen, Maggie, and Alex about us."

"Y-you told them? About us?"

"Yeah, and I know you said you wanted to keep us a secret from people in the office, but you didn't specify anything about friends, so I told them."

"Um, what does that have to do with why you're so upset?"

"I told them that we were dating, and they practically laughed in my face! They didn't believe that I could date the handsome jerk from my office."

He smiled smugly at the nickname. "So you think I'm handsome huh?"

She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Ugh, get over yourself."

He chuckled and kissed her temple. "I'm still confused, Mindy. Why are you so upset?"

"Why can't they just be happy for me? I like being with you, and I'm telling them what a great boyfriend you are, and they're just...I know it's dumb. I don't need their approval or anything, but I'm happy, and they just don't believe me."

He slid his hands from her arm down to her hands and intertwined their fingers, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Come on." He nodded towards his desk and pulled her along with his hand.

"Danny, what? What are you doing?"

"Just come here." He sat down on his chair and patted his thigh.

She stared at him like he was out of this world. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, no way, buddy."

"Mindy, no! Just sit on my lap alright? I'm not going to have sex with you in my office in the middle of the day, as much I would like that."

She gave him a small pout and then gingerly positioned herself on his right thigh. "Okay, now give me your phone."

She gave it to him without a second's hesitation, but she had to ask. "Danny, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a picture of us and then you're going to send it to your friends to show them just how happy we are and how important you are to me, and then they're going to regret ever questioning our relationship."

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course. In a heartbeat, Min."

Her smile grew, giddy that he was doing this for her, helping her prove to her friends that they were wrong. "Okay."

He snuggled in closer to her while positioning her phone in front of them. "Ready?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He snuggled into her even closer, firmly planting his lips on the back of her shoulder, breathing in her and the perfume he loved so much. With the shutter of the camera, he lifted his head up, resting his chin on her shoulder.

He half-whispered into her ear. "I think we look pretty good, Min. What do you think?"

"It's great, Danny. I love it." She craned her head to look back at him, but was interrupted by Danny's lips. They both smiled into the kiss which was slow, soft, and gentle. Danny released her lips to place a kiss just behind her ear, which made Mindy squirm and laugh. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his head on her shoulder again.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy," she sighed dreamily.

"Me too."


End file.
